


Ангел

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Sci-Fi AU, another planet, minor Odd/Aelita
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: Небольшой отряд их трёх человек отправляется в горы, чтобы узнать, что за таинственный свет иногда появляется там по ночам. В пути их ожидает необычная встреча...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2834923
> 
> Имена персонажей были изменены, чтобы подчеркнуть различия в языках разных народов. Я постаралась сделать так, чтобы они чем-то напоминали оригинал:
> 
> Одд - Джодд  
> Ульрих - Ррих  
> Юми - Джумих, Шууми, Шуу Ми Ко  
> Уильям - Щуи Хья Ям  
> Джереми - Джерд  
> Аэлита - Ае Эль Та

   Ночь в степи была особенно тихой; далеко позади остались даже маленькие поселения, а отрядов воинственных кочевников, которые иногда встречались в предгорье, по-прежнему не было, что не могло не радовать троих путников, расположившихся у костра.  
  
   Свет малой луны Рухат едва освещал огромное пространство, а её старшая сестра Джахат, чей ущербный серп должен был погрузиться в чернильную темноту уже через несколько дней, ничем не могла помочь. Серебряным мостом на небосводе горела россыпь осколков-астероидов, окружавшая планету тонким кольцом.  
  
   Хрустальные горы возвышались далеко впереди. Степь была пустынна. Куда ни глянь, всюду виднелся лишь ломкий кустарник да редкая трава, чуть пожелтевшая от палящего солнца. Шестиногие стреноженные звери, на которых передвигался этот маленький отряд, паслись неподалёку от единственного на всю округу корявого приземистого дерева, возле которого расположились на ночлег трое путников. Костер горел неярко, и его желтый свет резко очерчивал лица людей, сидевших на грубых покрывалах.  
  
   Невысокий парнишка со светлыми, выгоревшими на солнце волосами, задумчиво сорвал жухлую травинку, меланхолично пожевал её, скривившись, выплюнул и сказал:  
  
— Долго ещё, Джумих? Стемнело уже. Я умираю от голода!  
  
   В ответ он получил лишь яростный взгляд раскосых карих глаз, но парня это нисколько не смутило. Фигура в черном, чья голова была замотана тканью так, что виднелась лишь часть лица, ещё раз склонилась над котелком, источавшим аппетитные запахи. Помешав варево, человек снял котелок с огня. Паренёк тут же оживился и резко сел на своём покрывале. Третий, высокий брюнет, чьё лицо рассекало несколько шрамов, усмехнулся:  
  
— Ну ты и обжора, Джодд.  
  
— Ррих, — с лёгкой укоризной сказал тот, разыскав, наконец, миску, — мне нужно много еды, чтобы быть сильным!  
  
— Да только не в коня корм, — саркастично заметил его друг, набросив на плечи потрёпанную кожаную куртку: уже было холодно. Светловолосый паренёк, который был самым мелким и щуплым из всей компании, насупился, но тут же забыл о своей обиде, едва получил порцию ароматной похлёбки. Человек в чёрном размотал повязку, скрывающую лицо, и оказалось, что это не парень, а весьма миловидная девушка. Когда её короткие волосы цвета воронова крыла рассыпались по плечам, шатен, сидящий рядом, не смог скрыть восхищённого взгляда, но тут же отвернулся и принялся за еду.  
  
   Некоторое время тишина вечера прерывалась лишь стуком ложек о тарелки да чавканьем Джодда. Наконец, все наелись, и паренёк, сыто зевнув, откинулся на своё покрывало. Девушка фыркнула с ноткой презрения и, забрав миску Джодда, принялась отчищать её песком — поблизости не было ручьёв, и воду приходилось экономить.  
  
— Красивая ночь сегодня, — протянул светловолосый, глядя на небо ясными голубыми глазами. Белые зубы ярко выделялись на загорелом лице даже в мягкой ночной темноте. — Мост Ангелов хорошо виден.  
  
— Мост Ангелов? — девушка в чёрном впервые за весь вечер подала голос. Говорила она негромко и чуть-чуть сипло — видно, сказывалось долгое молчание. По сравнению с речью парней, в которой тут и там проскакивали резкие, жужжащие звуки, она, казалось, шепелявила.  
  
   В ответ на её вопрос Ррих поднял руку и указал на пояс астероидов, окутавший планету. Девушка молча кивнула. Джодд усмехнулся:  
  
— Я-то думал, что за всё это время ты не раз слышала про него, Джумих.  
  
Девушка недобро прищурилась:  
  
— Я же просила...  
  
— Не кипятись, Шууми, — шатен положил руку ей на плечо, успокаивая. — Ты же знаешь, нам трудно называть тебя твоим именем.  
  
   Девушка тряхнула волосами, расслабляясь, и посмотрела на небо.  
  
— Мой народ называет его Кафа Шоо — разбитая луна, — она замолкла на секунду, задумавшись. — Есть легенда, что однажды две другие луны — Кафа Тао и Кафа Фуо поссорились, когда не могли решить, кто из них главнее…  
  
— И разбили третью луну? — встрял Джодд. Поймав недовольный взгляд своих товарищей, он стушевался: — Простите.  
  
— Да, от их битвы разбилась Кафа Шоо, — кивнула девушка. — Говорят, это было много зим назад, когда все шестиногие ещё были дикими...  
  
   Неожиданно Джумих прервала свой спокойный рассказ и резво вскочила на ноги, прислушиваясь. Их скакуны, чья светлая шерсть была припорошена пылью, тоже навострили уши. Ррих напрягся, Джодд замер.  
  
— Здесь кто-то есть, — прошептала девушка, резво заматывая ткань, скрывая своё лицо. Парни нахмурились и схватились за оружие.  
  
   Тишина, казалось, стала ещё более тёмной и вязкой. Притих даже ветер, никто не смел пошевелиться, прислушиваясь.  
  
   А потом ночь перечеркнул резкий крик.  
  
   Враги появились точно из ниоткуда. Четверо воинов в грязно-коричневых одеждах вынырнули из темноты с воинственным кличем, точно призраки ночи. Ррих встретил врагов точным ударом тяжелого меча, и один из незнакомцев повалился на горячий песок.  
  
   Джодд ловко орудовал двумя кинжалами, уворачиваясь от ударов. Ему не хватало грубой силы Рриха и изящной, грациозной гибкости Джумих, но так просто сдаваться он не собирался. Его небольшой рост, который частенько становился предметом шуток, не раз выручал его в бою. Паренёк мелькал тут и там, и если бы не его авантюризм, в сражении ему бы не было равных.  
  
   Дыхание хриплое, тяжёлое. Бой похож на диковинный танец. Затухающее пламя яркими оранжевыми всполохами очерчивает сражающихся. Серые луны безучастно светят с неба, наблюдая за людьми со своей непостижимой высоты.  
  
   Удар, ещё удар. Таинственный враг уворачивается, и кинжал Джодда лишь слегка царапает смуглую щеку противника. Тот дёргается и делает шаг назад. Тёмные раскосые глаза смотрят внимательно, но враг нападать не спешит.  
  
— Что, сдрейфил? — фыркает Джодд. Он небрежно крутит кинжал в руке, полностью сосредотачиваясь на фигуре напротив.  
  
   Удар приходит совершенно неожиданно. Светловолосый паренёк сдавленно охает и оседает на землю, едва пятый противник, до этого скрывавшийся где-то во тьме, резким движением вытаскивает своё оружие. Брызнувшая кровь в отсветах огня кажется угольно-чёрной.  
  
— Джодд! — голос девушки зазвенел в пылу сражения. Она яростно ударила своего противника и подлетела к раненому товарищу.  
  
   Секунда — и лезвие её клинка уже подрагивало у горла незнакомца, сразившего Джодда. Девушка зла, очень зла, но противник не спешит нападать. И в тот момент, когда она уже готова убить его, отомстить за товарища, незнакомец спрашивает поражённо:  
  
— Шуу? — он сглатывает. — Шуу Ми Ко? Ты ли это?  
  
   Парень выкрикивает какую-то команду, и его отряд отступает. Ррих замер, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, но оружия из рук не выпустил, напряжённо наблюдая за главарём нападавших, который стоял перед девушкой.  
  
   Между тем воин в коричневом, видя, что его не узнали, стянул с лица повязку. Глаза девушки поражённо расширились, но тут же снова недобро прищурились.  
  
— Щуи Хья Ям, — медленно проговорила она. — Надо же, какая встреча.  
  
— Шуу, — он подался вперед, но девушка среагировала молниеносно. Покосившись на клинок, приставленный к груди, парень попытался заговорить вновь, но Джумих резко прервала его.  
  
— Что тебе нужно? Вот уж не думала, что вы теперь промышляете разбоем.  
  
— Это наши земли, Шуу, если ты не забыла, — он недовольно тряхнул волосами.  
  
— И наш путь к горам, — довольно грубо ответила девушка, не сводя глаз с собеседника. — Так что будь любезен, забери своих молодцов и проваливай! — он попытался ещё что-то возразить, на что Джуми злобно прошипела: — Если не уйдёте сейчас, будь уверен, я покромсаю вас на кусочки!  
  
   Парень горько усмехнулся, в знак примирения поднимая руки. Джумих убрала оружие, и Ррих, подбежав к ней, склонился над раненым товарищем. Тёмные фигуры исчезли в ночи. Догорающий костёр бросил прощальный свет на Щуи, когда тот обернулся:  
  
— Пусть ты и ушла, Шуу, мы с тобой одной крови, помни об этом!  
  
   Девушка недовольно поджала губы и повернулась к нему спиной.  
  
— Что с ним? — она обеспокоенно склонилась над Джоддом.  
  
   Шатен, который как раз прикладывал к ране какое-то гадко пахнущее средство из походной аптечки, невесело ответил:  
  
— Если повезёт — выживет…  
  
   Утро наступило незаметно. Где-то вверху качалось небо, такое синее-синее и чистое, словно только что вымытое. Прямо впереди, на востоке, несмело разгорался рассвет.  
  
   Джодд со стоном открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился. В воздухе ещё чувствовалась ночная прохлада, и кругом была такая тишина, что казалось, тронь её — и воздух зазвенит. На кривую ветку одинокого дерева приземлилась крохотная птичка, и её осторожная трель перечеркнула тишину ночи.  
  
   Парень попытался пошевелиться, но, зашипев от боли, обессиленно замер на своём покрывале. Он поднял глаза к небу и уставился на россыпь камней где-то там, высоко-высоко. Мост Ангелов сиял мягким розовым светом в предрассветных лучах, и Джодду невольно вспомнилось то время, когда он был ещё несмышлёным босоногим мальчишкой, когда мама улыбалась, а не сгорала день за днём, точно тонкая свечка. Он хотел позвать кого-нибудь, но во рту пересохло, и парень не мог выдавить из себя ни звука. Всё, что ему оставалось — лежать и смотреть в бездонное небо, где ярко сияло олицетворение старой легенды.  
  
   Когда-то давно Джодд слышал, что ангелы гуляют по серебряному мосту ночь напролёт, а на рассвете собирают души умерших, чтобы проводить их к Риджале, самой яркой звезде на небосводе...  
     
   Неожиданно птица смолкла, и парень, который уже чуть было не задремал вновь, широко распахнул глаза. Он повернул голову и увидел, что рядом с ним сидит незнакомая девушка. Джодд не слышал, когда она пришла, но отчего-то чувствовал, что это — не враг.  
  
   Незнакомка мягко улыбнулась и склонилась ближе. Парень, точно заворожённый, вглядывался в её лицо. Кожа у девушки была светлая-светлая, большие зелёные глаза сверкали на лице, точно два драгоценных камня. Солнечный свет упал на недлинные розовые волосы и окрасил их в огненно-красный.  
  
— Ангел... — только и смог выдавить из себя обессиленный Джодд. Он знал, что его рана слишком серьёзна, и уже не сомневался, что умрёт... Если уже не умер.  
  
   Девушка опять улыбнулась ему, провела невесомыми руками по туловищу. Он ощутил, как по телу пробежала какая-то сильная, освежающая волна, но не в силах был оторваться от прекрасного лица. Джодд подался вперёд, словно желая просить ещё что-то, но девушка с розовыми волосами, улыбнувшись, прикоснулась губами к его грязному лбу и исчезла в порыве утреннего ветра.  
  
   Парень замер, прислушиваясь, а потом резко сел.  
  
— Ррих!  
  
   Шатен, задремавший неподалёку, тут же подскочил и ошарашено уставился на абсолютно здорового товарища, который уже разматывал бинты. Проснувшаяся следом Джумих с подозрением посмотрела на них, собираясь здорово отчитать Рриха за то, что он уснул во время караула, но замерла на полуслове.  
  
   Джодд, судя по всему, был абсолютно здоров. От раны не осталось и следа; исчез даже синяк, который парень заработал вчера утром, случайно свалившись с лошади.  
  
   Завтрак прошёл в беспрерывной болтовне. Ни Ррих, ни Джумих не верили в рассказ об появившемся на рассвете ангеле. И если парень вежливо молчал, то брюнетка, возившаяся над котелком, фыркала, не скрывая своего скептицизма. Джодд, оскорблённый до глубины души, вскоре замолчал.  
  
   Но когда их маленький отряд готовился продолжить путь, он поднял глаза к небу, нашёл взглядом едва видный бледный мост и шепнул:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
   На следующий день они достигли, наконец, предгорья, где из земли прорывался маленький источник, и спустя несколько метров снова скрывался в тёмной расщелине. Едва они наполнили фляги свежей водой, как над горами раздался глухой шум.  
  
   Путники испуганно заозирались. Казалось, горы дрожали. Словно из ниоткуда над сверкающими на солнце пиками появилось облако. На мгновение их ослепила яркая вспышка, а потом облако исчезло, точно его и не было. Воцарилась тревожная тишина.  
  
— Вот оно, — Ррих, заслонившись ладонью от солнца, бывшего в глаза, посмотрел на горы. Остальные молчали: всем и так было ясно, что они только что видели то самое таинственное сияние, которое было заметно даже из Большого Города.  
  
— Пойдём сейчас? — осторожно поинтересовался Джодд, словно боялся, что всё повторится вновь.  
  
— Да, — Ррих обернулся. — Ни к чему лазить по горам ночью, а до этого звездочёта ещё добраться нужно, — парень задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Шууми, ты останешься здесь.  
  
— Что?! — та аж подскочила от возмущения. — Я тоже хочу пойти! Пусть Джодд остаётся, он был ранен…  
  
— Я в полном порядке! — теперь уже настала очередь парня возмущаться, но реплику светловолосого проигнорировали.  
  
— Ты отличный боец, Шууми, — вздохнул шатен, — но ходят слухи, что этот звездочет окончательно свихнулся в одиночестве. Тебе лучше остаться здесь.  
  
   Девушка ещё пыталась возмущаться, но Джодд уже понял, что его друг не изменит своего решения, и потому принялся собирать сумки — нужно было взять немного еды и кое-какое снаряжение с собой, наверх.  
  
   Ррих украдкой оглянулся, а потом поспешно поцеловал её руки. Глаза девушки поражённо расширились: ей давно не оказывали таких знаков внимания, а многие и вовсе принимали её за парня.  
  
— Береги себя, — шатен нахмурился и принял из рук Джодда свою сумку.  
  
   Подъём был тяжелым, но, к счастью, по пути им никто не встретился. Каждый был погружен в свои мысли: Ррих беспокоился о девушке, оставшейся внизу, а его светловолосый товарищ раз за разом вспоминал утреннее видение — а видение ли? Раз или два, перед особенно сложным переходом, они останавливались, чтобы хлебнуть воды из фляги или подкрепиться. Казалось, что их пути не будет конца, но, к удивлению Джодда, когда они добрались, солнце едва начало садиться.  
  
— Пришли, — констатировал шатен, когда они миновали очередной поворот.  
  
   Дом был небольшой и крепкий, хотя и казался несколько неопрятным. Позади него виднелась крутая лестница, которая вела к грубо сколоченной башенке. Джодд прищурился, чтоб лучше рассмотреть её, и увидел трубу, торчащую из дыры в крыше башни.  
Ррих настороженно оглядел безмолвные скалы, подошёл к домику и постучал.  
  
   Сперва было тихо; Джодд подумал было, что там никого нет, и только хотел сказать об этом своему другу, как за дверью что-то с грохотом упало, потом заскрежетало, и, наконец, в двери открылось маленькое окошко, на которое парни сперва не обратили внимания.  
  
— Кто вы? — спросил усталый мужской голос.  
  
— Ты звездочёт Джерд, верно? — поинтересовался паренёк, подойдя ближе. — Мы из Большого Города.  
  
— От тебя давно не было никаких вестей, — Ррих хмурился, вглядываясь в темноту, где за окошком был виден чей-то внимательный голубой глаз. — Нас прислали, чтобы узнать, всё ли в порядке.  
  
   Окошко закрылось, раздался шум и щёлканье замков, и, наконец, дверь отворилась.  
  
— Да, меня называют Джерд, — сказал он. — Заходите, — звездочет шагнул вглубь дома, приглашая гостей войти.  
  
   Ррих переступил порог и заозирался, привыкая к темноте. Ставни были закрыты — наверно, учёный спал после долгой ночи наблюдений. Повсюду были незнакомые ему приборы, какие-то книги, карты неба, непонятные схемы и кипы листов с записями.  
  
   Джодд вошёл следом и, в отличие от друга, принялся рассматривать хозяина дома, пока тот пытался освободить парочку стульев, чтоб гостям было где сесть. Сперва парень принял его за пожилого мужчину, но вскоре понял, что звездочёт едва ли старше них, только усталый, невыспавшийся вид, редкая светлая бородка да странные стёкла у глаз — парень вспомнил, что это называется “очки” — делали его старше.  
  
— У меня давно не было гостей, — задумчиво сказал он, перекладывая какие-то бумаги. — Садитесь, — он махнул рукой, указав на два стула.  
  
— Почему вы не слали сообщений в город? — поинтересовался Ррих, внимательно глядя на собеседника. Тот уставился на него своими ярко-голубыми глазами и вдруг усмехнулся:  
  
— Мальчишка, мой помощник, — он рассеянно потёр затылок, — сбежал, когда всё это началось.  
  
— Так что это за свет появляется над горами? — Джодд бесцеремонно плюхнулся на свободный стул. Звездочёт пожал плечами.  
  
— Хотел бы я знать… — он вдруг нервно заозирался, точно боялся, что их могут подслушать, и тихо сказал, подавшись вперед: — Я несколько раз видел людей в горах.  
  
— Людей? Здесь? — недоуменно переспросил Ррих и переглянулся с товарищем. На лице Джодда так же читалось непонимание. — Кто мог прийти сюда?  
  
   Учёный пожал плечами, снял с носа очки и протёр стёклышки краешком своей рубахи.  
  
— Это не самое странное, — Джерд снова нацепил окуляры на нос. — Они были в белых одеждах, точно…  
  
— Ангелы? — встрял паренёк и тут же смутился, заметив недовольный взгляд товарища. — Извините.  
  
— Да, — глаза звездочёта загорелись, — ангелы...  
  
   На несколько секунд повисла тишина.  
  
— Если вы никуда не спешите, можете дождаться ночи, — Джерд посмотрел на путников. — В это время тот свет появляется наиболее часто.  
  
   Вскоре Джодд устал слоняться по небольшому дому, где большинство вещей казалось абсолютно непонятными, и потому вскоре задремал, усевшись на полу спиной к стене. Ему казалось, что он прикорнул всего на минутку, однако, когда его разбудил настойчивый шум, казавшийся здесь куда громче, чем в низине, уже начало темнеть, и взошла малая луна.  
  
— Начинается, — прошептал звездочёт и, распахнув дверь, резво кинулся вверх по каменным ступеням. Парни бросились следом.  
  
   Когда они добрались до башни, шум поутих, но свет, как ни странно, не появлялся. Джерд принялся настраивать трубу и вглядываться в темноту.  
  
— Из-за тучи ничего не разглядеть, — печально вздохнул он и взглянул на своих гостей. Ррих, запрокинув голову, посмотрел сквозь дыру на крыше — и правда, в свете луны туча над горами казалась светло-серой и очень плотной.  
  
   Вдруг появился свет; он резко ударил по глазам, отчего все зажмурились. Спустя несколько секунд шатен понял, что в башне кроме них троих появился ещё кто-то и выхватил меч из ножен.  
  
— Не надо, — успокоил его мелодичный, певучий голос. Проморгавшись, наконец, Ррих увидел, что перед ними стоит девушка в белых одеждах. Она казалась маленькой и хрупкой — гостья едва ли была выше Джодда — но в этой утончённой хрупкости чувствовалась скрытая сила. Шатен застыл в изумлении, но меч опустил. Он оглянулся на своего товарища, и увидел, что паренёк смотрит на незнакомку с нескрываемым восхищением, да и хмурый звездочет не мог оторвать от девушки взгляд.  
  
   Молчание затянулось. Незнакомка не спешила продолжать разговор, с интересом разглядывая небольшое помещение. Наконец, Джерд прокашлялся и спросил:  
  
— Вы... Оттуда? — он неловко ткнул пальцем в небо и, кажется, смутился. Девушка ответила сдержанным кивком, а потом вдруг мягко улыбнулась. Джодд, осмелев, вдруг спросил:  
  
— Ты ангел?  
  
   Девушка широко улыбнулась, показав белые зубки.  
  
— Меня называют Ае Эль Та, — она приложила руку к груди.  
  
— Джаех… — светловолосый смолк, поняв, что в его исполнении это имя будет звучать далеко не так мелодично.  
  
   Девушка развернулась к ним спиной, взмахнув розовыми локонами, и перед ней появился сияющий прямоугольник, напоминающий открытую дверь. Ае оглянулась, с улыбкой посмотрев на новых знакомых.  
  
— Я приглашаю вас, — она обвела взглядом всех собравшихся, — быть моими гостями.  
  
— Ты предлагаешь нам подняться… Наверх? — хриплым от волнения голосом переспросил Джерд. Девушка кивнула.  
  
   Звездочёт и светловолосый паренёк и сами не заметили, как сделали несколько шагов вперед. Ррих нахмурился и остался стоять на своём месте.  
  
— Ты идёшь, дружище?  
  
— Нет, — словно в подтверждение своих слов, шатен несколько раз мотнул головой из стороны в сторону, — я спущусь вниз. Шууми наверняка волнуется.  
  
   Джодд понимающе усмехнулся и шагнул в сияющий проход вслед за своим ангелом.  
  
— Возвращайтесь! — точно в тумане, донёсся до него голос Рриха.  
  
   Спустя всего лишь мгновенье он ступил на борт космического корабля, который завис над горными пиками, прикрывшись пеленой туч.


End file.
